


Stargate Commentfics

by mithrel



Series: Commentfics [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blanket Permission, Comment Fic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My SG-1 and SGA commentfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Daniel, Jack still has nightmares about...well, everything; he's just usually better at hiding it.

Of course he has nightmares. He had nightmares long before the SGC. Special Ops will do that to you.

But what Special Ops will _also_ do is teach you to suck it up. You don’t wake your teammates screaming or crying.

That mindset carried over into the SGC. If he had nightmares about being memory-stamped, or having the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his head, if he dreamed about Teal’c being brainwashed or Sam almost being assassinated by an Ashrak, he kept it to himself.

But Daniel dying really did a number on him. Despite the fact that he’s back now, safe, sleeping next to him, every time there’s a near-miss on a mission, it triggers dreams of Daniel vanishing in a flash of white light.

Tonight’s the first time Daniel’s noticed, but he doesn’t ask questions once he shakes Jack out of it, just holds him until he stops shaking, repeating, “It’s OK, I’m still here,” over and over again.

And Jack should feel like an idiot, but, somehow, he feels like this is perfectly normal. Daniel has that effect on people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargate Atlantis, Zelenka, he worked as a handyman to put himself through university- and some days that's worth more than a dozen PhDs.

They didn’t have much money growing up, and even if the scholarships had covered all his tuition–which they didn’t–he’d still need to eat. So he made some extra money doing home repair and renovation.

He hammered on loose shingles just ahead of the teeth of a rainstorm. He repainted porches in the sweltering summer heat. On one particularly horrific occasion, he repaired a backed-up septic tank. When he was fixing something he looked at manuals and diagrams of course, but mainly he learned by doing–finding out what worked, what didn’t, and what made a bad problem worse.

He’s thankful for that, since, with a very few exceptions, the Ancients didn’t leave an instruction book. And admittedly, figuring out some Ancient gadget isn’t the same as fixing a leaky showerhead or a blocked garbage disposal, but he’s had practice flying by the seat of his pants. That comes in handy when he’s trying to decide what can be wired to a naquadah generator (and how) and what needs a ZPM to run, what’s a needless drain on power and what’s vital to the city’s defense.

Yes, he’s thankful for those days as a handyman, especially since–

“RADEK!” McKay bellows, interrupting his thoughts. “The transporter to the east pier just went out!”

Muttering villainously under his breath, he goes to see if a power crystal is cracked or misaligned, hoping they have a replacement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McShep: Morning sex.

This is a luxury, drifting awake slowly, not being jolted out of sleep by a call on the radio or, more recently, the city shaking. Rodney intends to make the most of it.

Particularly since John is sprawled beside him, loose-limbed and warm. Rodney shifts up on his elbow to look at him for a moment. He always looks younger when he’s asleep, hair flopping into his eyes, mouth slightly open. Rodney leans down and kisses it.

There’s no response, but that’s OK. John’s a heavy sleeper when they’re not on missions (when they are, Rodney swears only half his brain sleeps at a time).

He moves over to lick behind John’s ear. No matter how deeply asleep he is, that always gets a response. And, sure enough, John stirs, taking a deep breath in through his nose as he wakes.

He doesn’t open his eyes, just throws an arm around Rodney and pulls him down on top of him.

“Oof! Watch it! Not all of us are gluttons for punishment the way you are!”

John chuckles into his ear, then moves his hands down to grope Rodney’s ass. John’s half-hard underneath him, and with John’s hands kneading his ass, the fingers dipping between his cheeks to stroke and tease, Rodney’s not far behind.

“You’re bottoming today,” John whispers, and Rodney grumbles under his breath, but he doesn’t really mind.

Not that he’ll ever tell Sheppard that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween in the Pegasus Galaxy.

When Elizabeth announces in early October that she’ll allow them to wear costumes, Rodney ignores it, although he notices Sheppard, Lorne, even Teyla making clandestine purchases at some of the markets they attend offworld.

Teyla dresses in a fairly mild gypsyish costume, with bells and veils and things. Lorne dresses in a science uniform (and Rodney doesn’t want to know where he got it thankyouverymuch). Sheppard somehow manages to get ahold of a World War II pilot’s uniform.

But Ronon in a pirate outfit is the last straw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at Cheyenne Mountain

Cheyenne Mountain was celebrating Halloween.

It had been (predictably) Jack’s idea. He was visiting from Washington, and had convinced General Landry to allow it. (“Nothing too overboard, nothing that will erode discipline. C’mon, let ’em have a little fun!”)

So there were orange and black streamers in the halls, and the uniform code had been relaxed. Not everyone had taken advantage of it, but there were some witches, superheroes and TV characters guarding the doors or working in the infirmary.

Cameron was dressed as one of the Three Musketeers, with a long wig, painted on mustache and blunt sword. Sam was wearing rumpled clothes and a flyaway wig as Einstein. And Jack…

Well, Jack was wearing a yellow skullcap, had painted all of his visible skin yellow, and was wearing a too-small shirt, jeans and sneakers.

“Hey,” Jack said, “Let’s go trick or treating!”

Cameron grinned.

“I don’t know, sir–”

“Oh, come on Carter, live a little!”

With a bit of wheedling, she was convinced, and they headed to the Control Room first.

There were only a few costumes here, notably Walter in a pirate outfit, complete with eyepatch.

“Trick or treat!” they chorused.

General Landry rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. A couple people tossed them M&Ms from the vending machine.

On the way out, Jack grinned suddenly. “Let’s visit Daniel!”

Sam snorted, but Cameron agreed immediately.

They knocked on the door to his office. There was no answer.

“Stuck in his dusty old books,” Cameron muttered to Jack.

He sighed. “Doesn’t that boy have any fun?”

“Not since you left, sir.”

“I’d detail you to drag him out into the real world occasionally, Carter, but–”

“But she’s just as bad,” Cameron finished, as Sam mock-glared at the both of them.

Jack knocked again, and after a moment it opened.

“ _What?_ ” Daniel snarled, and looked decidedly unamused when they said “Trick or treat!”

He made to shut the door, but Cameron blocked it with his foot. “C’mon, Jackson, cough it up or we’ll play a trick on you!”

Daniel looked from him to Jack, heaved an exasperated sigh and went back into his office, returning with a handful of Fifth Avenue bars. “Now will you go away?”

“Yes,” Jack said. “Happy Halloween, Daniel!”

There was no answer but the door shutting, loudly.

They went to Vala’s next. She was baffled when she opened the door, but once they’d explained it to her insisted on joining them.

“You need a costume,” Sam said.

“One sec,” she says, and shuts the door.

When she comes out again, she’s swathed from head-to-foot in sheer light purple fabric.

“Do I want to know?” Mitchell asked.

“Probably not.”

They went to the infirmary next, checking first to make sure they were not interrupting anything. Several of the patients looked entertained by their costumes and Dr. Lam gave them some lollipops.

“Lollipops?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Military men are notoriously bad patients. Anything I can do to get them to sit still for a few minutes helps.”

Sam glanced at Jack, then snickered.

They went to a few more offices, getting some more candy, before Sam pointed out that they hadn’t visited Teal’c.

He opened the door at their knock, stone-faced as always. When they said “Trick or treat!” he looked at them for a moment, then raised an eyebrow, and solemnly shut the door in their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala(/Daniel), Vala's been to a lot of planets but Earth has the best candy

One thing Earth’s got going for it; its sweets are a hell of a lot better than the honeyed fruit or syrup covered pastries that are all most planets have.

Cane sugar doesn’t seem to grow anywhere else in the galaxy, or maybe no one ever bothered to cultivate it. Either way, Earth’s got a monopoly on candy.

She first tried it when Mitchell tossed her a packet of what she was to find out were Gummi Bears. “Machine gave me extra.”

Curious, she’d opened the packet and stared at the contents. “These are edible?” she’d asked dubiously, stretching one of them until it snapped.

“Sure,” Mitchell said, biting into a red bear.

Curious, she’d touched her tongue to an orange bear and found it was sweet.

“No, not like that,” Mitchell had said. “You’re supposed to bite the heads off ’em!”

She’d blinked. “That seems a bit…sadistic.”

He’d grinned at her. “That’s part of the fun.”

And, although it doesn’t become her favorite candy, she had to admit that there was something satisfying about decapitating the poor bears.

***

Not long after she’d regained her memory and gotten her membership patches, Sam took her out for a “celebration/commiseration dinner.”

After they’d eaten dinner, Sam perused the menu with undisguised glee. “This definitely calls for chocolate.”

“I’ve never had that.”

“Seriously? OK, we’re definitely having chocolate cake.”

Needless to say, chocolate was wonderful, and Sam made a point to stockpile some chocolate candy for her, trying different types.

***

Daniel tends to brood a lot, and it annoys her. She offers him a Reese’s peanut butter cup when he’s looking particularly morose, since chocolate does wonders for making you feel better, but he waves her off.

Ostentatiously eating chocolate of her own has no effect other than to make him leave the room as quickly as possible.

She finally figures out a solution when she starts bringing mini-Hershey or Snickers bars to the briefing. It’s only fair to share, since she didn’t buy them.

Sam always takes one, of course. Teal’c, after a word or two of persuasion from Sam, took one the first time with a nod of thanks, and every time she offered one after. Mitchell only occasionally eats one, but Daniel never does.

After a few weeks, Sam notices, and asks Daniel why he never takes any. Then she and Mitchell do her job for her, and Daniel takes one, with bad grace.

He does close his eyes when he eats it, though, proving she was right that he needed it, and after that he takes one more often than not.

She doesn’t expect it, though, after Adria is finally gone, when Daniel shows up at her door with a Fifth Avenue Bar and a sympathetic ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SGA, Rodney is turned into an owl.

The lab is in chaos. Rodney’s dive-bombing almost everyone, but seems to be paying particular attention to Zelenka, who’s trying to explain to Sheppard and Weir why the head scientist has been turned into an owl.

“Was not my fault!” he says, ducking again. Most of the other scientists have long since fled. “Rodney turned on the device… _argh!_ ” He doesn’t complete his explanation, since Rodney’s talons have just scored his scalp.

Elizabeth gives him a mute glance of pleading, and John sighs. “Rodney.”

The owl perches on one of the rafters, still glaring balefully at Zelenka.

“ _Rodney,_ ” he says, more forcefully, and the owl comes to perch on his arm. Sheppard’s glad he’s wearing his leather jacket–those talons are _sharp._

As he heads out of the lab, Rodney moves to his shoulder, hooting mournfully.

“Don’t worry, buddy. If anyone can figure out how an owl can communicate it’ll be you. Then figuring out how to turn you back will be a snap.”

Rodney sighs and preens John’s hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SGA, Parrish/Lorne, green.

Lorne never noticed plants before. OK, that’s not true. He scanned the treeline as a matter of course, looking for anyone lurking. He ducked down behind the cover of a bush when he was under fire. But he’d never thought of plants as anything other than necessary concealment.

Even when he painted, the shrubs or grasses were something to be captured as accurately as possible, but he didn’t consider them an important part of the scene.

Now…well, dating a botanist has changed his outlook. He’s _infected._ When they’re given flower garlands at a spring festival, he finds himself looking at them, wondering where they grow, what kind of care they need.

When he sees a tall tree slowly being strangled with ivy, he wonders if the ivy knows it’s ultimately destroying itself.

And when David hands him a bundle of who-knows-what that looks more like a refugee from _Little Shop of Horrors_ than the traditional bouquet, he thanks him and goes to put it in water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SGA, Parrish/Lorne, helping save the crops from a storm.

Lorne wipes the water out of his face for what seems like the tenth time in five minutes. When the Athosians reported a more-violent-than-usual rainy season and asked for help salvaging their crops, Woolsey had sent four teams to help.

The fields are largely mud, which in a way is a good thing, since it means the _pula_ stalks come out easier. He, Cooper and Walker are harvesting the crops, while Parrish and Stevens make them into bundles underneath an overhang and Lawson ferries them back to the barn in a Jumper.

Parrish comes out into the field, waving Walker over to the bundling station.

“How many more fields are there?” Lorne asks him as Parrish kneels down in the ankle-deep muck.

“Ten.”

“ _Ten?!_ ” Lorne repeats incredulously, jostling a plant and causing it to pour water on him. “Shit!” He shakes the water out of his eyes. They’ve been at it for four hours already and this is only their second field.

“Ten total,” Parrish amends. “Four of those are already clear, and the other teams are working on three more.”

“So that’s two more after this one?” Lorne asks.

Parrish nods. “Lucky they’re small.”

“I wouldn’t call anything ‘lucky’ right now,” Lorne grumbles as he picks up an armful of stalks.

“Just think of the shower you can have when we get home.”

“Mmmm,” Lorne says. “Care to join me?”

Parrish grins enthusiastically. “Wouldn’t miss it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McShep, danger.

“Don’t ever do that again!”

“Sorry.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Daniel/Cameron, learning to share.

He’d been with Jack first. It happened sometime after he was kicked out of the Ascended-Beings-Club for breaking rules, and continued while Jack was running the SGC.

Daniel worried more about being caught than Jack did. (“You’re a civilian, what can they do to you? And I run this place.”)

Jack originally denied his request to go to Atlantis (“I want you here!”), but when he was made Head of Homeworld Security he finally agreed, since they’d figured out ways to get back to Earth.

Then Cameron Mitchell took over SG-1.

Daniel didn’t want to come back at first. He was busy with his research on Atlantis. But Mitchell was charismatic enough to convince not only him, but Sam and Teal’c to come back.

And, somehow, he ended up with him too.

He felt horribly guilty about it, for all that he didn’t see Jack much. But when he’d finally confessed, Jack had just raised an eyebrow, and said, “Huh. Would’ve thought you were more the monogamy type, Danny.”

He’d cut off Daniel’s stammered protests with a kiss, and a whisper of “Just make sure he knows I was there first.”

That had led to an awkward conversation with Cam, which had led to a conversation between the three of them, and the suggestion (Jack’s, of course) that they share.

Daniel’s usually in the middle, with Jack fucking him while he fucks Cam. It’s…appropriate, he supposes, but he’d like a little variety. Hell, he wouldn’t mind still being in the middle, but he’d like to fuck Jack for a change.

So the next time they get together Daniel exercises the dominance he’d learned from dealing with Jack, and presses him against the wall, groping his ass while he counts his fillings.

When he pulls back, Jack blinks at him. “This is new.”

Daniel ignores him, peeling off Jack’s shirt and shoving him toward the bed. Jack rolls his eyes, but sits down on it, leaning down to unlace his boots.

Daniel looks at Cam, who gives him a mocking salute and goes to sit next to Jack.

Daniel follows him, pushing him down on the bed and kissing him for awhile, then crawling to straddle Jack and thrust against him.

Jack gets the idea, and unbuckles Daniel’s belt, but when Daniel feels Cameron pull his shirt off and press his now-naked chest to his back, he says, “No.”

Cam pauses, then shrugs and pulls away, going to sit behind Jack instead.

Daniel smiles. If he has his way, there’s going to be a lot more variation in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1, General Hammond, he has dossiers prepared for just such a situation.

General Hammond looks at the bewildered members of his primary offworld exploration team, then walks around the table.

“You are Colonel Jack O’Neill, US Air Force. You were with SG-1 on its first mission offworld.”

A manila folder lands in front of him with a soft _thud._

On to the next. “You are Dr. Daniel Jackson, a linguist and civilian. You were the one who unlocked the Stargate and you spent a year offworld before coming back to Earth.”

Dr. Jackson blinks behind his glasses and picks up the folder.

“Major Samantha Carter, our technical expert. You helped develop the naquadah generator.”

And the most complicated one. “Teal’c. Of a race called the Jaffa, enslaved by the Go’a’uld, a race of parasites masquerading as gods. You rebelled.”

Typically, it’s O’Neill who objects, after leafing through the dossier they made after the second amnesia incident. “You really don’t expect us to believe all this, do you General?” There’s the faintest sarcasm on the title. “I mean, I don’t remember much, but this seems hinky even to me.”

He sighs. “I know it sounds unbelievable, but it’s true. And until one of the other SG teams manages to find out what happened and reverse it, you’ll just have to take it on faith.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Cam, pilot.

It’s dangerous, being a pilot. More dangerous working for the SGC.

But that’s nothing, _nothing,_ compared to the Pegasus galaxy.

Out here, the Big Bad is still unconquered. More than that, they have the advantage.

No place for someone less than excellent.

And Cam has the potential for excellence. He’s a good leader, knows what to do on a mission…but he’s never flown a Puddle Jumper, never dodged a dart beam.

Never tangled with the Wraith.

And so Sheppard takes him under his wing (pun intended) and makes sure he knows what he needs to know. It’s only sense.

And if, the first time Cam actually has dealings with the Wraith, he ends up fucking John against the wall of his quarters, after, that’s OK too.


End file.
